


Hinata Orange Creamsicle

by HazeleyeandHermione



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, he fucks the orange juice, i'm a serious author i promise, orange juice fucking, this is a quality fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/pseuds/HazeleyeandHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had a dream. He was going to take orange juice and make sweet love to it. I really can't say I regret anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. by naegkawa

Have you ever seen anything so beautiful that you just can’t control yourself? You simply have to marvel at its beauty. You just gawk, walk up to it and have to _stick your dick in it_. Okay, maybe not everyone felt that last part. Everyone had difference preferences after all— some people wanted to fuck nothing and had no interest in fucking anything. This was not the case with Hajime Hinata. The fateful moment had occurred, the choir of angels had opened up and began to sing a harmonious melody and the stars aligned. There was no going back— he had been sold. He felt his destiny and the history of his life had led up to this very moment when he made this ingenious decision. He was going to fuck orange juice.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Souda decided to speak to him— one of the greatest regrets of his life. “I can’t have a relationship with my car but you can fuck orange juice and it’s fine? Fucking hypocrite.”

The pink haired boy had a point. “Souda, I was wrong. I was a blind man back then— one stuck in his ways. But see the light now. I see where you’re coming from! I was a blind man. Haven’t you ever had a dream?”

“How are you going to fuck orange juice though?” Souda asked. “I mean, it’s a liquid. I think that defies physics. bruh.”

Hinata looked dead into the mechanic’s pink eyes. “What the fuck did you just say, Souda? I am going to take the orange juice and fuck it using nothing but _pure willpower_. Do you doubt me? Do you doubt my dreams?”

“Your dick is still bound by the laws of physics, Hinata,” the mechanic sighed and tried to explain. There was really no getting through to him though.

“ _Do you fucking doubt me_?” Hinata’s voice was dead serious. There was no going back. “Listen, I’m going to do it and you can’t stop me. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“Oh no, I am not getting involved in your shit, no talent Hinata,” Souda backed away, Deep inside, they both knew that this was a bad idea. Hinata was just too deep into his fantasy to come to the full realization.

“Listen here, I’ve helped you out and it’s time for you to return the favor, okay?” Hinata looked at him. “When you fucked your car, I was the one that assisted you and now it’s time to pay me back. I probably won’t need you anyway. Just in case I do, alright?”

Souda gave a begrudging sigh before nodding. The mechanic was 100% positive something was bound to go wrong and he would be left with a horny, scared Hinata and a perfectly good container of orange juice left tainted and ruined by his dick. God dammit, Hinata. “Fine, but what are you even supposed to do? This requires some planning.”  
Planning. He had been planning for this moment for what seems like all of his life. Well, the only part of the brunette’s life that truly mattered anymore. All the other years were wastes of time, procrastinating until he found his calling. Would this be his SHSL? It seemed to good to be true. It was official. He was going to change his title and talent to the Super High School Level Orange Juice Fucker.

He had decided against glass— god forbid it shattered. No one wanted a penis infused with the shattered remains of your hopes, dreams and the glass that you used to fuck your orange juice. No, he’d fuck that beautiful, yellow-orange beverage in its original container. Now the only decision he had to make was the situation on the pulp. Now, no pulp was good and preferable but in the supermarket, the extra pulp orange juice had been staring at him, giving him those sultry bedroom eyes from across the isle. Ah, yes, this would be the orange juice that was destined to be his lover.

He had done it. He was alone, just him and the orange juice. It was the moment, the mood had been set. He stared at the plastic jug, the tangerine liquid shimmering with the light and sloshing about in its beautiful container. Fuck, he was getting aroused just thinking about it. Unscrewing the lid, he looked at the opening, wondering if his dick would fit in there. _It should… maybe. It probably wouldn’t get stuck, right? Maybe some lubricant would help ease it…_

Nanami had some, as far as he could recall. He’d unfortunately come across it before but he took it as just another sign that the universe had destined this to happen. He was going to do it. The world was his oyster and if man was not meant to fuck orange juice, then why did his dick seem to be the perfect circumference for this jug?

Searching through Nanami’s drawer, he eventually found the bottle of truth— the bottle that determined whether or not he would be able to achieve this. He slathered the slippery liquid of life onto his growing erection and took a deep breath. Was he ready to do this?

“My entire life has led me to this moment,” he whispered. His heart was beating hundred beats a million miles a minute and his stomach was filled with butterflies. The universe seemed to be in his palm and he had never felt so alive until this moment— the moment where he finally stuck his dick into the jug.

He gasped as he felt this emotion that could only be described as pure euphoria. The stars were in his favor and pure pleasure shot through his entire body as he fucked the hell out of that bottle of delicious, tangy, liquefied citrus. He couldn’t hold in his moans as he thrusted in and out of the bottle. This was his destiny, the one thing in life he was meant to accomplish. He could die at this very moment and be happy with his life.

Hinata couldn’t keep it in any longer as he finished inside the bottle.

This was the best moment in his life. The brunette’s dreams were a reality now. He had done it. He had purchased a bottle of orange juice and fucked it. He was about to pull out when he realized something. Hinata Hajime, a student of one of the most prestigious schools in the world, was now in the house alone and at the middle of the night, with his dick caught in a jug of orange juice. He did the only thing a sexually satisfied man could do once he lost his pirde in the midst of achieving such satisfactions. Was he ashamed of it? Fuck no. Yet, he would have to deal with fucking bubblegum hair saying I told you so on the way to the ER. Yet, he had no other choice. He dialed the number of Kazuichi Souda.

“What is it, Hinata? It’s 2 AM,” the mechanic mumbled.

“I’ve got a situation.”

“I knew something bad was going to happen. Did it not get you off like you hoped?”

“Oh, no, you bet your ass that was the best goddamn sex I’ve ever had in my entire fucking life, Souda.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“My dick… is caught in the orange juice. I need you to take me to the hospital.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Hinata.”


	2. by autisticsaionji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by tumblr user autisticsaionji fucking enjoy

Why was he awake. Hinata stared at the blank white ceiling of his bedroom in an attempt to recollect as to why the absolute fuck he couldn’t fall asleep. An insomnia-induced haze clouded his consciousness, yet refused to let him slip from it. He grumbled in irritation, rolling over to glance at the alarm clock that rested on a wooden side table next to him. 3:15 AM. Well, fuck me sideways and call me “Skippy”. The SHSL God-Knows-What groaned, moving to now sit on the side of his bed, cupping his face in his hands. Usually his sleep schedule was decent, but tonight was not the case.

 

Something was keeping him up, but he didn’t know exactly what. Was he sick? Hinata placed his right hand on his forehead, checking for any sign of a fever. …Well, he certainly felt warm. But this was… different.  
Dragging his fingers along his forehead, Hinata felt the familiar, slick, feeling of sweat that coated his skin. Maybe he was just thirsty. Yeah, that was it. He finally stood up, taking a moment to steady himself from the dizzying feeling of his blood rushing to the rest of his body, before groggily walking to the kitchen. Hinata fumbled to find the light switch on the wall before finally being able to see what the fuck he was doing.

A plain, white kitchen, usually seen in a regular home, though signs of use were noticeable throughout the room. Just the usual. Pacing over to the chrome fridge, Hinata opened its door, finding a rather small selection God damn it, he knew he should’ve gotten groceries yesterday. Hinata sighed, moving various containers filled with leftovers, searching for something to drink. …There it was. Finally finding the jug of orange juice he had hidden in the back ( who knows what sneaky fucker would managed to drink all of its contents within a week, besides himself ).Gripping the plastic handle of the beverage, he moved it towards the counter, setting it down. He was just about to grab a cup, when he quickly realized something.

God damn, he was horny as fuck. A tent was visible in his blue, flower-patterned boxers, obviously had popped a huge boner. First he couldn’t sleep, and now he wanted to get off? Fuck, this night wasn’t working in his favor. Now thirsty in both ways, Hinata glanced back at the unopened jug of the refreshment, thoughts rushing through his head. No, he wasn’t gonna fuck the orange juice… or was he? Well, just jerking it off really hadn’t helped before, nor did he have any booty calls to answer ( like he had any ). And God forbid he asked anyone to help him out, lest he either get his dignity absolutely ruined or even his lights knocked out. Besides, Souda has certainly had “fun” with an automobile before.

He was gonna fuck the orange juice. But first, he needed to plan this out. With a bit of thought, Hinata silently walked through the house, approaching his roommate’s bedroom. This wasn’t gonna be easy, for Komaeda was a really light sleeper. Hinata swore that even a pin would drop and Komaeda would already have been sitting up in surprise.  
Opening the bedroom door as slowly as he could, Hinata tip-toed into Komaeda’s room, searching for something he absolutely knew that he needed. Barely inches from the SHSL Luck’s sleeping presence, Hinata opened a small drawer on the nightstand with absolute silence, slowly pulling out the bottle of lube he knew that Komaeda had hidden ( God knows why he knew, nor why he even remembered. ). Upon noticing that his roommate began to stir in his sleep, Hinata completely froze in fear, silently hoping that he did not to deal with him. With a tired sigh, Komaeda finally curled up, his expression more relaxed. Slipping from his roommate’s abode, Hinata almost breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could finally get this over with.

 

Returning back to the kitchen, Hinata swore he could almost feel his cock twitch in anticipation. He shivered a bit, beginning to unscrew the top of the orange juice jug. He pulled down his boxers, now exposing his rock hard erection, and tossing them aside haphazardly. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some in his hand. He rubbed some along the length of his boner, hissing a bit in reaction. Now carefully moving the jug of the orange liquid to around where he could enter it. A breath inward, and then out. Well, here goes nothing. Carefully, Hinata slided his member into the the jug.

Pure. Bliss. He slapped a hand over his own mouth, muffling his moans. Without hesitation, he began to thrust into the jug, feeling the cold of the juice hit his erection. Orange juice sloshed around in the jug, eventually beginning to splash onto the floor in puddles. Hinata did not stop despite this. In fact, he only went faster, gripping at the bottom of the platic jug, as to push his cock further inside. Orange juice was everywhere at this point, large, orange puddles visible on the white floor tiles of the kitchen. Hinata was way into this at this point, groaning as silently as he could, to prevent being caught. His entire body was white hot, feeling as thought the heat grew more intense as time passed. The pleasure began to build up, until Hinata couldn’t stand it any longer. With a gasp, he came, his semen now tainting what remained of the orange juice was in the jug.

 

He took a moment to catch his breath, shaking from post-orgasm. Well, that wasn’t bad. Time to cleanup an— shit. His dick was stuck in the jug. Panic began to quickly settle into his consciousness, blood running cold. He glanced around quickly to find any way to get his dick free, only to find a familiar face, his expression showing a look of both confusion and utter horror.


	3. by sdr2chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by tumblr user sdr2chapter2

The school bell rang. Everyone exited their classrooms at the sound of the ring, and made their way to the cafeteria. Hinata Hajime, an ordinary white boy in New York, wanted to sit with all of his best friends in the world like he has done this entire school year. Pretty fuckin cheesy. What a tool. He spotted from a distance his 4 best friends, Nanami, Komaeda, Kuzuryuu, and Souda. Komaeda gave off a friendly hello and motioned that he come and sit down with them. He made his way to the table and sat down. “I wonder what we’re eating today?” Nanami questioned. “Probably just that gross shit milk again.” Kuzuryuu responded. Hinata zoned out for a moment as he recognized that sweet, sweet smell he has always dreamed of. Unknown to what the smell possibly could be, it was certainly meant for him. It felt as if he was in heaven.

A loud voice from the end of the room reached across the cafeteria saying “GET YOUR ASSES IN THE LINE” well ok im pretty sure ishimaru doesnt curse but thats not importnat here it makes the fic funny but

All of the hungry piece of shit kids made their way into the line, each pushing into each other one by one. Hinata’s excitement and slight arousal grew by the moment. Towards the end he made the realization who he had been hungering for this entire time in the cafeteria. No, his entire life.

The Hope’s Peak Orange Juice.

All of his friends may be questioning him, but he can’t hear a thing. He can’t see a thing. All he can sense is the beautiful fruit juice standing right before his eyes. Grasping onto the beauty, he resigned from the school lunch line. His friends looked quite satisfied that they had gotten orange juice instead of milk, like every other day of their lives.

He had nothing else on his mind, not the nutricious pizza, the juicy apple, but only the sexy orange juice. It really was a sexy orange juice. He almost couldn’t contain the excitement he gained bringing the orange juice toward his mouth, so he put it down and said “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Souda pointed nervously and asked “With the orange juice?”

"Yes. With the orange juice."

Hinata immediately rushed into the bathroom stall, and drank all of the orange juice he could handle. After he had finished, it just didn’t feel right. He looked down and recognized that his dongle is erect. He knows what he wants. He knows what he’s hungering for. He wants to make love to this orange juice bottle.

Before starting his journey, he peeks out of the stall to make sure nobody is in there. No one to be seen, that’s fortunate. The bottle cap is opened in a soothing manner, and Hinata pulls his zipper down to prepare. He threw himself onto the floor and stuck his dick into the bottle entrance. The remaints of the orange juice clung to his dick, which almost barely fit in the bottle. In the end, his sexual frustration had ended, but the orange juice bottle was even wetter than before. His entire dick was suctioned in the bottle.

It was stuck.

Nooo, this isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to yell for help, but he doesn’t want to be remembered as OrangeJuiceFucker69, as a majority of the students would probably name him. So all there was left to do was wait until the bottle unsuctioned and let his penis go. 10 minutes went by and he is still unable to pull. Maybe someone will enter the bathroom and understand that he needs a lot of help.

The sound of a door swinging open rung in the poor kid’s ears, and he had a moment of utter panic. “Hinata, are you okay??? You’ve been in here for 20 minutes.” said a voice. It sounded like Kuzuryuu. “Y-Yeah I just.. have a problem over here… I fucked an o-orange juice bottle.” the second voice responded. “You fucked an orange juice bottle?” “I fucked an orange juice bottle.”

"God fucking dammit Hinata."


	4. by furrysaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by tumblr user furrysaki

Hinata starred into the fridge. Damn. He wanted it. He needed it. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the beautiful, cold, beverage and set it down on the table. He softly kissed it, and whispered, “I love you, orange juice.” He proceeded to make out furiously with the bottle of orange juice. He unzipped his pants, and un-capped the jug, and stuck his dick in it. He was fucking orange juice. He started thrusting into the orange juice, moaning. And it felt absolutely great. Not hearing the footsteps, Komaeda burst into the kitchen. “HEY HINATA CAN IIIIIIIIII JOIN?????” “KOMAEDA ITS 3 AM GET OUT” Komaeda left, leaving hinata with his beloved orange juice. Soon, he came inside the bottle, filling it up.

In his car, on the verge of tears, at 3 am, driving to the emergency hospital. He arrived at the hospital. “I-I-I… I fucked a bottle of orange juice… Now its stuck..” Hinata said. “Look, we just had a girl who had a triangle up her ass, so.” 

5 hours and half and was in the comfort of his house. “Hinata. What. The. Fuck.” Kuzuryuu whispered into Hinata’s ear. Hinata started to cry.


End file.
